


Dirt Bag

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You caught Steve rogers cheating on your best friend.





	Dirt Bag

“Rogers!” He heard your shrilly shriek from down the school hallway and found himself cringing hard as he shut his locker and looked to his right.

“Y/N!” He feigned a smile as you approached him. “To what do I owe-” he became quiet as you slapped him across the face. Hard.

“You’re a piece of shit. You know that?” you grimaced.

He recovered from the shock quickly and smirked at you as he leaned back against his locker. “Care to elaborate?”

“I saw you cheating on Peggy” you scowled, gripping the collar of his Letterman jacket. “If you think I’m going to allow you to hurt her, you’re insane”

He chuckled. “Where’s your proof?”

You grabbed your cell phone from your back pocket and went straight to your camera roll before clicking on a picture and showing him. 

“Oh please.” He rolled his eyes to hide the guilt.

“Either you tell her about your man whore exploits behind the football field, or I will.” you demanded, placing your phone back in your pocket.

“Okay, okay.” he sighed before you stomped off.


End file.
